


Lingering Kisses

by Amariys



Series: The Practice of Love [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Misunderstanding, Semi-Public Sex, The boys settling their problems, Which means trouble, at first anyway, blowjob, in their own ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine confronted Kise about their drunken night together. AoKise. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.  
> \- The title of this fic is taken from Daren Hayes' song, Insatiable.  
> \- Originally posted on my ffnet account.

In retrospect, Kise perhaps shouldn’t’ve been surprised to see Aomine waiting in front of Kaijou’s gate two days after he received his call. Aomine Daiki had always been a stubborn man; the kind who would be very persistent in getting what he wanted—and apparently right now he wanted to talk with Kise about _that night_.

Urgh. Kise hated the way his cheeks immediately warmed up just by the mere thought. He had reassured himself what they had done that night meant nothing at all; that it wouldn’t change their relationship even in the slightest. But the blush that always crept up his cheeks whenever he remembered the event seemed to mock him defiantly.

He was lucky Aomine couldn’t see him when he answered his call the next morning, because if that had happened, Aomine’d certainly call on his bluff and who knew what kind of disaster would happen next. Sadly that luck seemed to abandon him right now. Kise felt like he’d have to get himself ready for at least a small apocalypse.

Kise took a deep breath, willing himself (and his racing heartbeats) to calm down before approaching Aomine with a teasing grin he didn’t really feel. At least the other was smart enough to not wearing his school uniform; because if he did then both of them would be in big trouble for skipping the day—which Kise was sure would happen since there was just no way they would be able to talk about _that_ in school.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Aominecchi! Skipping school now? That’s so badass!” Kise called out cheerfully as he got near the dark haired man. The grin on his face only widening when he saw Aomine’s frown.

“Shut up. It’s your fault for choosing Kaijou as school. Besides, you’re coming with me now.”

“Planning to kidnap me? Aominecchi, I thought you only _look_ like a ganguro!” Kise gasped dramatically, even going as far as covering his mouth with one hand. Swooning like a damsel from television shows.

Aomine was not amused. “Keep talking and I’ll make you shut up, pretty boy.”

 _By what? Kissing me? Yes, please_. Kise managed to stop the thought from slipping out of his mouth, although he wasn’t quick enough to keep himself from blushing. He coughed when Aomine raised an inquiring brows at that, waving it off.

“You’re lucky I don’t have morning practice today. Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere is fine. Better if we can play there.”

“Well, there is a park near here. The hoop’s quite small, it only has one ring, but I think it’s enough for us,” said Kise before his voice turned slightly stricter. “I can’t play around for too long, though. I have a club meeting after school so I should be back by that time.”

“We’ll see about that,” replied Aomine. The words were quite promising, but the grin accompanying it belied that image.

Kise knew he might as well tell Kasamatsu he wouldn’t be able to come to the meeting—he _knew_ quite what that grin meant, after all—but this time he felt like giving Aomine the benefit of doubt. In the end, he only sighed with a small smile, shaking his head minutely, before turning around and walking away from the school gate.

“Follow me then, Aominecchi.”

It didn’t take long for Aomine to match his pace with Kise’s after that.

**.**

**xxxx**

**.**

The park they arrived in was quiet. There were only two other people beside them sitting on the swings, seemingly enjoying their day. It was to be expected too since it was weekday and most people would still be confined in their schools or offices.

Without words both Kise and Aomine walked further into the park until they arrived at the small hoop Kise had told before. It was even more abandoned than he originally thought—and not just today, judging from the pile of trash scattered around the hoop—but that exactly was what Kise wanted. He gestured at Aomine to follow him towards the benches outside of the hoop, putting his bag there with a relieved sigh, before shrugging off his school issued blazer.

“What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Kise frowned when he heard the question. Aomine’s voice sounded higher than usual when he asked that. Tilting his head towards the other, he answered slowly, “Taking off my uniform. This way, I won’t be immediately recognized as a skipping Kaijou student. Something you won’t have to worry about considering you’re actually smart enough to not wearing your uniform.”

 “Oh,” understanding dawned on Aomine then, although he couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered on Kise’s white shirt a moment longer before he finally took a seat beside the blond. “You have a point there.”

Kise rolled his eyes. He didn’t comment on Aomine’s obvious words though, opting instead to breach their main problem, “So, what do you want to talk about, Aominecchi?”

“I think you know what I want to talk about,” Aomine glanced sideways at Kise and held the honey brown orbs as he continued in softer tone, “I can’t pretend nothing happened between us, Kise. Especially not something like _that_.”

Kise dropped his gaze towards his lap. He unconsciously fidgeted with his fingers before noticing it and decided to squeeze them together instead. He wasn’t used to feel this nervous around Aomine. Usually they would always exchange jokes and silly teases at each other, he never had any problem meeting Aomine’s eyes, and so this change wasn’t something Kise actually liked.

“Would it make any difference if I said I don’t want to talk about it?” Kise asked in a small voice.

Aomine’s gaze softened as he saw the obvious reluctance in Kise’s posture. He could understand where it came from. Talking about that event would be nothing but awkward, especially for two young _male_ teenagers like them, so of course Kise would want to avoid it. Aomine wasn’t really keen about it either, but he knew this … thing between them would only grow to be unbearable if they kept putting it away.

In the end, Aomine shook his head regretfully. “No, it won’t make any difference. We need to talk about it, and we will talk about it now.”

Aomine’s tone was firm with determination. Kise sighed because he knew this meant the other wouldn’t ever change his mind. A wry smile appeared on his face as he once again felt the familiar pain in his chest. This was it. This time Aomine would surely reject Kise, saying how disgusting he was for sleeping with him, even if both of them wasn’t exactly sober when that happened. Kise didn’t think he was ready to hear the rejection and so he forced a feeble laugh out of his lips.

“Come on, Aominecchi, there’s nothing we need to talk about, really! I mean, what had happened was nothing, right? We were both hormonal teenagers and we were drunk on top of that. I didn’t mean to actually sleep with you or did anything, but … well, I guess now I know why minors are restricted from alcohol,” he said, waving his hands in nonchalant manner despite the thundering pounding of his heart. “What had happened was an accident. There’s nothing more to it. Things like that happens all the time between drunken friends, right?”

It hurt Kise to actually say the last part, but he covered the pain with yet another laugh, trying to convince both Aomine and himself that it was nothing important. When there was nothing but silence from his companion, though, the smile on Kise’s face faded gradually. Almost fearful with what he’d find, the blond finally took a proper glance towards Aomine who had stood up, only to suck in a breath sharply moment after when he saw how furious the other was.

“A-Aominecchi?” Kise called out in small voice, totally confused why Aomine looked as if he needed to punch someone so bad right now and hoped with all of his heart that _someone_ wasn’t him.

Turned out his decision to speak up was a mistake, because when Aomine whipped his furious glare on Kise, he actually let out a small whimper and unconsciously scooted further away from the tan male. It was quite an accomplishment considering Kise was used to face Aomine’s intensity during their match. If people had thought Aomine was scary that time, then they would certainly be scared shitless if they saw Aomine now.

“Don’t give me that fucking crap,” the words came out of Aomine’s lips in tight hiss, as if he was trying real bad to not raising his voice else it’d turn into a scream. Aomine didn’t want to attract crowds and he was sure Kise could see the full extent of his fury in his eyes. “do you think I’d believe for one second when you said it was _nothing_? God damn it, Kise, who the fuck are you trying to fool here? I might not be Akashi who had the uncanny ability to tell when people are lying, but I know _you_ well enough by now to call your bluff! What had happened between us wasn’t nothing and you fucking know it!”

Kise flinched both because of the harsh tone Aomine had used and the truth in his words, but then he drew himself up and glared back at Aomine. “There are still things you don’t know about me, Aominecchi. Stop acting as if you’ve completely understand me. Besides, it wasn’t like you suddenly fall in love with me after that night, right? It didn’t make my feelings for you change either, so excuse me if I considered it as a simple, hormonal mistake.”

For a long moment they only glared at each other. Both equally stubborn and it felt as if time had stretched on for longer than necessary when Aomine finally spoke up through gritted teeth, “You’re fucking kidding me.”

Kise could actually feel his temper flared at that. How far would Aomine push him? Kise didn’t think he could hold his lie any longer if Aomine kept pestering him like this and he didn’t want to spill his feelings only to be laughed at by the object of his affection in the end. He turned his fear of humiliation into rage, shooting up to his feet so he could stand on equal ground with Aomine, and replied in a tone so cold it could actually freeze molten lava.

“No, I’m not fucking kidding.”

There must be something on Kise’s face that was unexpected, because Aomine’s eyes widened and then his face turned into a pained expression that made all of the rage just evaporated from Kise’s mind, turning it into guilt instead. Kise was the one who broke their eye contact, lowering his gaze towards the ground and just trying hard to hold his tears at bay. He only lifted his gaze high enough to see the way Aomine’s clenched fists were shaking on his side.

“What the fuck,” Aomine whispered and his voice actually broke at the end. “so I’m the only one who doesn’t think it was a mistake. Heh, great,” the laughter that rang between them sounded too harsh and painful. “I thought I’ve understand you, Kise. I thought for sure your reaction meant you actually feel something for me. I thought we could make something right out of that accident, but I was wrong,” Kise snapped his head up at that and Aomine offered him a broken smile. “Thank you for making me realize what an idiot I am to actually fall for you.”

Kise reeled back as if struck. His expression stricken as he looked up at Aomine, catching the sincerity and reading only truth in the other’s steady gaze on him, before nausea suddenly rose up to his throat. The ground under his feet suddenly felt shaky. He opened his lips, gulping several times until he could finally find his voice, only to croak pitifully, “Aominecchi … I—”

“No, I get it, Kise. I was the one who jumped to conclusion. It’s alright,” Aomine’s lips twisted into something similar to a smile—if someone could ever call something that broken as a smile. He shook his head with derisive laughter. “Maybe what happened that night was a mistake for you, but for me, the biggest mistake was coming here wishing you’d reciprocate my feelings.” Navy blue eyes flashed with more hurt than Kise had ever seen. As if he finally realized he was showing too much weakness already, Aomine closed his eyes with a grimace before shrugging his shoulders lightly. “Well, my business is done here. Goodbye then, Kise.”

Still frozen with shock, Kise could only watch as Aomine turned his back and walked away with defeated slump of his shoulders. It was weird seeing that posture on Aomine’s usually prideful form and Kise’s heart was aching so badly he could feel the tears finally dripping on his cheeks. Kise’s mouth moved wordlessly, chanting silent pleas for Aomine to not go that he had no strength to voice out. Frustrated by his own helplessness, Kise gritted his teeth before pushing his feet to work, making them run towards Aomine, revealing in the familiarity of chasing that one person he had always admired and adored.

Aomine was walking brusquely and he had fucking long legs that it took Kise no small effort to catch up with him. Once he was near enough, Kise stretched out his hand, desperately trying to reach Aomine’s back, and with a pained gasp that seemed to tear itself out of his throat, Kise shouted out, “AOMINECCHI!”

Kise’s voice managed to startle Aomine into a stop. The dark haired man turned around and Kise felt satisfaction when he curled his fingers around Aomine’s muscular arm, as if he had actually caught Aomine in every way possible from that simple touch, although momentum made him unable to stop and so he fell face first towards Aomine. The impact made both of them stagger and Kise let out a sob when he felt Aomine’s arms circled around his figure protectively.

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi!” he blurted out, clutching at Aomine’s shirt as if it could make the other stay. “I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t know you feel like that. I-I’m sorry I’ve hurt you. I didn’t mean to, honestly! I was just afraid you’d be disgusted at me and I couldn’t handle even the thought of you rejecting me, so I let my mouth went off. I was so afraid that I thought it’d be better if I dismissed it first, but I just ended up hurting you.”

Kise sobbed again. His tears hadn’t stop flowing and he could do nothing about that. His emotion was overwhelming and he clutched at Aomine’s shirt even tighter as if to ground himself. He was grateful for the silent understanding Aomine gave, enjoying the way Aomine rubbed at his back in soothing way. It gave Kise the strength he needed to keep going, to let out everything that had been buried deep for so long.

“I know I said what had happened was nothing, but it was a lie, Aominecchi. I thought you might regret that night, so I didn’t have the courage to admit even to myself how much I enjoyed it. I … I’ve been admiring you for so long that I didn’t even realize I’ve also fallen in love with you. When you touched me that night … my whole body felt alive. I’ve never felt anything like that before and that was when I realized I wanted you. Just being friends with you is no longer enough for me and when I came to that conclusion, I was scared shitless. That’s why I tried to hide my feelings. That’s why I told you all those lies.”

Then Kise’s words turned into litany of apologies and Aomine could only hold his trembling body tight. He was getting quite glassy eyed too, but there was a big smile on his face. Aomine just felt relieved. He hadn’t been mistaken in his assumption; Kise did feel the same way as him. The blond was just too stupid to realize he wouldn’t be rejected and Aomine considered himself lucky Kise wasn’t too stubborn to admit his mistake in this.

“You’re really an idiot,” said Aomine with too much fondness in his tone. He lifted Kise’s face with his fingers, smiling gently as he looked at the mess that was Kise’s crying face. Gently, he wiped the tears away from Kise’s cheeks. “Maybe I should teach you to stop thinking sometimes.”

As if to make good of his words, Aomine then brought Kise’s face closer to him until their lips could meet in a gentle kiss. He could see the moment Kise closed his eyes, could feel the tears that flowed from the blond’s eyes once again, could hear the softest of sigh that Kise produced as he coaxed the other’s lips to open, treasuring all of those little things as something only he knew. Aomine’s fingers rested on the back of Kise’s head as the kiss deepened and he finally allowed his eyes to flutter close.

Kissing Kise sober was a whole different experience compared with kissing Kise drunk. There was no rushing here. No clawing at each other’s shirt and tearing buttons open. Everything was done slowly and deliberately here, as if they both wanted to sear this moment onto their memories.

Kise had stopped crying sometimes during their kiss and when they pulled apart, he duck his head as though shy. He couldn’t meet Aomine’s eyes, and so he wasn’t expecting it when Aomine pulled him even closer, practically draping his whole body onto Kise. “A-Aominecchi?” he called out, getting a little bit worried when Aomine buried his face on Kise’s shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, Kise could only grasp at Aomine’s back in an awkward hug—and that was when he noticed the faint tremor running through his partner.

“Aominecchi, are you okay?” Kise asked, almost panicking. But then he could feel Aomine huffed and chuckled, without any sign of sadness, and the worry left him immediately. “You scared me. For a second I thought you were going to cry.”

“Heh. Nah, crying is your job, not mine,” Aomine murmured. He then paused to take a deep breath, rubbing his face twice on Kise’s shoulder, before pulling away reluctantly. He took a step backward to face Kise, this time with a roguish grin on his face. “I was just relieved, I think. Thought I was gonna have my heart broken for a moment there,” he teased and the grin turned into chuckle when Kise’s face flushed red in response. “Don’t ever pull that kind of trick again, Kise. My heart won’t be able to take it.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Kise smiled sweetly. He then gave Aomine another kiss on the lips for good measure. The one innocent kiss turned into a hot, passionate make out session in short time and by the time they actually had to stop to breathe properly, Kise was already erect, unconsciously grinding against Aomine to relieve some of the pressure.

“Fuck,” Aomine breathed. His eyes screwed shut as he rolled his hips down to create more friction against Kise’s grinding. The pleasure made his spine tingle and he wondered how much longer they could do this while standing up before both of their legs just became too soft from pleasure.

Kise’s lips parted in a moan when he heard Aomine’s words. The same words and response he’d heard when they first stumbled into the hotel that night. That one simple word brought forward memories of the pleasures they had had to the foremost of Kise’s mind and it only amplify the sensation he was having now. “Aominecchi, I want you,” he gasped, blown eyes met with Aomine’s and there was so much lust in them Kise felt light headed just by seeing it.

“I’m yours, Kise. You can take me anytime you want.” The feverish words were said directly against Kise’s lips before Aomine caught those tempting flesh between his teeth and sucked hard until he could feel Kise’s legs buckled and only the tight clutch the other had on his shirt was holding him up. Kise’s taste was intoxicating even without any hints of lingering alcohol, and as he slipped his tongue into Kise’s mouth, Aomine idly thought it wouldn’t be long until he turned into an addict.

It took a lot of effort on Aomine’s part to pull away from their kiss and he compensated by moving his lips somewhere else, sliding down Kise’s cheek, further more onto his neck where teeth nipped at the soft skin until Kise whimpered most deliciously and there were bruises left on the pale skin. “Tell me more of what you want, Kise.” Aomine ordered in such a low voice he almost didn’t recognize it as his own.

“I—ah—I want you, Aominecchi,” Kise tilted his head back, fingers finding their place on Aomine’s head, pulling at the soft strands just on the verge of being hurt. “I want to touch you. I want to watch your expression when you cum, but now … what I want the most is to taste you,” Kise pulled at Aomine’s hair just a little bit harder, enough to make Aomine lift his face up, whispering reverently as he repeated, “I want to taste you, Aominecchi. _Please_.”

Aomine counted it a victory he hadn’t cum right there and then.

.

**xxxx**

.

“Someone might see us, Kise.”

“Not if you can keep quiet, Aominecchi.”

“Well, isn’t that just splendid. Didn’t know you had an exhibitionist tendency.” Aomine groaned, already imagining how difficult it would be to keep his voice down while just the sight of Kise on his knees right now had brought arousal coiling tight around his body.

Kise gave him a winning smile and a look from beneath fluttering blond lashes, completely innocent even as he pulled Aomine’s pants and underwear down to free his erection. “Good luck, Aominecchi~”  He even had the gall to _wink_ before focusing his attention down and, without warning, taking the head of Aomine’s erection into his mouth.

“God damn it, Kise,” Aomine cursed, biting his bottom lip moment after to hold back any more noises he might let out. It wasn’t easy, especially because Kise seemed content on teasing him by only nibbling on the head, tongue teasing the slit while his fingers pinched Aomine’s foreskin backward. Aomine slid his fingers onto Kise’s head, not yet clutching, just needing something to hold onto as an anchor when Kise finally took more of him into his mouth and sucked hard once before pulling up again, hips jerking forward almost involuntarily to seek more of the velvety heat of Kise’s throat.

Meanwhile, Kise was enjoying himself. Oh, he knew the pleasure he felt right now couldn’t even come close to Aomine’s, but he was pleased nevertheless. He had been imagining this ever since their fateful night, building up every possible scenarios in which he could suck Aomine off in his dreams, that when he finally gotten the chance to actually did it, Kise felt close to euphoric. Aomine was warm, heavy on his tongue and his width made Kise’s lips stretch so obscenely. Kise loved those feelings. He loved the way Aomine couldn’t completely repress his moans and the way his hips were twitching helplessly even more and although he was the one on his knees, but Kise felt absolutely powerful.

Not everyone would be able to make Aomine Daiki _whimper_ and Kise was heady knowing he was the one who caused it. He moaned around Aomine, gagging slightly when the other jerked forward too deep, too fast in response, adjusting himself so he could breathe through his nose while his fingers clawed at the inside of Aomine’s thighs, sure to leave red marks behind. He felt the way Aomine’s fingers tightened on his hair and not at all surprised when the flesh in his mouth became even more swollen.

Aomine was getting closer. In any other situation, he might be petrified by how _soon_ he needed to reach his completion, but this was Kise and they were in a public place—so maybe he should consider it a blessing instead. “Kise, I’m close,” he forced the words out through the haze of his pleasure, gently tugging at Kise’s hair; a fair warning for him to pull away.

 A soft sigh escaped from Aomine when Kise hummed in acknowledgement and started to pull away. That sigh was quick to turn into a groan though when instead of pulling away completely, Kise started to focus on the mushroom shaped head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked while his hand rolled Aomine’s balls. Aomine’s hips bucked. He cursed loudly as he felt his orgasm being pulled out of him and in a last attempt to warn Kise, he tightened his grip on Kise’s hair seconds before he actually cum.

It didn’t work. Kise only closed his lips more firmly around Aomine and he shut his eyes when Aomine’s semen flooded his mouth, swallowing most of it in reflex, trying to keep breathing out through his nose. He only pulled away once he felt Aomine softening inside his mouth. There was cum dribbling down from the corner of his lips; he gazed up, making sure Aomine’s attention was focused on him before taking the cum with his finger and licking it clean ever so slowly. It felt like another victory to see Aomine’s pupils dilated at that. Grinning widely, he then tucked Aomine back before pulling up his trousers and zipping it.

 “Aominecchi tasted quite good,” Kise said unabashedly, as if his lips weren’t swollen red and his voice didn’t still rasp horribly. “Thanks for the food.”

Aomine blushed, turning his face away just so he didn’t have to see the tempting sight in front of him. He had never thought Kise could be so lewd or seductive like this although he couldn’t say it was an unpleasant surprise.

“I couldn’t believe you swallow that.”

“I wasn’t sure I could really do it either,” Kise chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as color rose to his cheeks. “Was it good?”

“Are you fucking me? I thought you were a pro!” Aomine shook his head in disbelieve. “What about you, though? Do you need any help?”

“Hm? Ah … no. I’m good.”

Aomine lifted his brows when the blush on Kise’s face deepened. He even bowed his head down as if embarrassed by something. Curiosity piqued, his gaze travelled lower until he found unmistakable wet spot on Kise’s crotch. Aomine blinked slowly before letting his gaze met with Kise’s again. “Did you just…?”

“I did,” Kise answered before Aomine could finish his question. He cleared his throat, standing back up on his own feet, dusting the dust on his knees to the best he could. Without looking at Aomine he took his bag and blazer, tying it on his waist to conceal the stain in front of his pants somehow. “Well, I think we should go back now, Aominecchi. I still have that meeting and you should go back to Tokyo before Momocchi hounds you down!”

“Whoaa wait, don’t change the subject!” Aomine shot up to his feet, snatching one of Kise’s wrists before the other could go far, pulling gently just to make the other stop and turned towards him. There was a big grin on his face when their eyes finally met again. “You actually cum just from _giving_ blowjob? That’s so kinky.”

“Uwaaah, Aominecchi’s mouth is so uncouth,” Kise huffed, scuffing his feet awkwardly, darting his eyes anywhere but on Aomine as he continued, “Yes, I _may_ have few kinks. I know you have some of them too, so can we just stop talking about this? It’s embarrassing enough without you pointing it out like this.”

“Hey,” Aomine cupped Kise’s cheek and gently directed his face so their gaze would meet. The smile on his face softened, fingers caressing Kise’s cheek in unconscious, but obviously fond manner. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. In fact, I’m looking forward to explore both of our kinks together, if that’s alright with you.”

Under Aomine’s gaze, Kise’s eyes widened before he ducked his head minutely. When he next spoke, his voice was small, making Aomine lean forward just so he wouldn’t miss it. “Does that mean we’re … couple now?”

At that moment, Aomine just needed to resist the urge to crush Kise in a real tight hug because the blond in front of him was so adorable with his insecurities. Aomine chuckled instead, his free hand reaching up to ruffle Kise’s head none-so-gently, resulting in a yelp and a glare from the other. That did nothing to dampen Aomine’s happiness though. If anything, the grin on his face couldn’t possibly get any wider.

“You idiot,” the way Aomine said the words made Kise’s annoyance melt out completely. “of course we’re couple. I hope we won’t last as couples for too long though, because I’m _reaaally_ looking forward to be your lover.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise screeched, scandalized, but when Aomine only laughed out loud, he rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto Aomine’s chest. “Don’t make me regret this, Aominecchi. Don’t ever.”

Aomine’s chest shook gently when he hummed in response. He threaded his fingers onto Kise’s hair, already loving the feeling of the silky strands slipping between them, leaned down to kiss the golden crown and murmured his answer there, “Never. I’ll treasure you forever, Kise. I promise.”

.

.

.

.

**—End.**


End file.
